Ianthe
' ''Ianthe, Lady of Feruche, ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novel, ''Dragon Prince. She is one of the novel's primary antagonists. Biography Ianthe was Roelstra's favorite daughter as she was the most like him, both cruel and cunning. She was born in 676 to the High Prince and his only wife, Lallante of the Mountain. She was his last legitimate daughter. Like her sisters, Ianthe wanted to get out from under her father's iron rule as he did not let them out of Castle Crag. She also wanted to ensure that she got her inheritance - something that would not be guaranteed should Palila, Roelstra's pregnant mistress, bear a son. Ianthe hatched a scheme in which she and Pandsala would switch the possible male heir for a daughter. The Rialla of 698 was Ianthe's first chance at freedom. She did not want it to be her last. Her best chance of escape seemed to lay with Rohan of the Desert. Ianthe knew that her father wanted one of his legitimate daughters to wed the bumbling Prince and to rule the Desert through them and their sons. Out of her sisters, Ianthe was regarded as the most beautiful and the most intelligent; she knew she had a better chance of winning the Prince than the others. Ianthe played a sultry game and managed to spark at least some of Rohan's interest - for her cunning in awarding gems at the races - before she disgusted him by climbing into his bed. In fact, Ianthe was sure she would have won his hand - and his land - if it weren't for the Sunrunner witch, Sioned. Toward the end of the Rialla, Palila went into labor. Instead of sticking to the plan she had outlined to Pandsala, Ianthe told Palila she bore a son, then waited for her sister to arrive with a girl child. When Andrade and Roelstra caught both Princesses holding girls, Ianthe pretended ignorance of any schemes and presented her father with yet another daughter. Though it was unclear whether Roelstra believed her story, he condemned Palila, Pandsala, and his new daughter, Chiana. He then mockingly told Ianthe of Rohan's intentions to marry Sioned. Ianthe truly learned what it meant to hate and the power that hate could provide. Thrilled by the hatred and need for vengeance he saw in her, Roelstra granted Ianthe Feruche Castle. Together father and daughter hatched a plan that would bring Rohan, Sioned, and the entire Desert to their knees. Over the years Ianthe worked secretly with the Merida to hassle the Desert. As she did so, she also took various lovers and bore three sons: Ruval, Marron, and Segev. Ianthe seemed to care for her sons, but she was not satisfied; she wanted Rohan's son and she wanted the Desert with him. Three years after the plague struck - during which Ianthe had closed Feruche and had executed anyone who showed signs of the disease - Ianthe sent a party of Merida to capture Rohan, who was looking at the dragons between Skybowl and Feruche, dragons which Ianthe had made sure Rohan heard about. They were successful. Rohan had been injured in the battle and had caught a fever; Ianthe also kept him drugged on dranath. Pretending to be Sioned, she seduced Rohan, then laughed as she revealed her identity. Furious with her and what he had done, guilt-ridden for listening to her taunts about bearing sons and trying again, Rohan finally snapped and took Ianthe fiercely. Bruised but triumphant, Ianthe left Rohan to stew in his misery and disgust, promising to release him as soon as her pregnancy was confirmed. He raged and made as if to kill her, but Ianthe merely laughed; he wouldn't kill her. He wanted an heir. When Sioned attempted to free Rohan and instead was captured herself, Ianthe was ecstatic. She took Sioned's faradhi rings and emerald, then had Sioned thrown into a lightless dungeon cell. Ianthe sent soldiers to rape her past rival. A few weeks later Ianthe laughed as she released the Prince and Princess of the Desert; she laughed at their defeat and for her triumphant pregnancy. She laughed too soon. When Rohan's child was born, Sioned returned to Feruche with Tobin and Ostvel. She claimed Rohan's son as her own and set the Keep ablaze. She would have killed Ianthe with her faradhi gifts - something strictly forbidden to a Sunrunner - if Ostvel hadn't stabbed Ianthe before she burned. Children * Ruval * Marron * Segev * Pol Category:Dragon Prince Characters